


Turquoise

by topseunghyn



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Belts, M/M, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topseunghyn/pseuds/topseunghyn
Summary: a lazy 2 am one shot.





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> it's important that you get this visual...this one shot is based on this suit from the from top photoshoot, so click the link.

_[the suit this one shot was based off of](https://imgur.com/XCOazWW) _

 

_Seunghyun knew what that suit did to him, the sleekness of his turquoise slacks and suit shirt, the contrast of the black and white undershirt upon his golden skin did numbers. It sent a slow, alluring chill down Jiyong’s spine as he laid on the bed. It took everything in him not to cum that very second._

  _Seunghyun propped up his knee on the bed before leaning over to jiyong’s ear, whispering, “behave.”  He took jiyong’s wrists and tied them to the bedpost with his own belt. “Too tight?” Seunghyun asked, as if he cared what jiyong would answer._

  _“Hyung,” jiyong whispered, “just fuck me already…you know what this does to me, why do you like watching me suffer?”_

  _The corners of seunghyun’s mouth curled up, as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You know it’s my favorite sight,” he answered._

_Jiyong drew his head back, fighting the urge to not cum, because seunghyun was just that powerful, while he stood there in the low-lit room watching jiyong’s withering body, vulnerable and waiting for his touch._

  _“Please, seunghyun,” he moaned._

  _“Not till you quiet down, stop moving, stay still” he ordered._

  _The deep baritone of seunghyun’s voice didn’t help, jiyong thought ‘fuck him’ for doing this to him, it was borderline torture in his book._

  _“You want me don’t you?” Seunghyun asked condescendingly, lighting a cigarette between his lips._

  _“Fuck you,” jiyong growled, trying to escape the knot of the belt cuffing his wrists._

  _Seunghyun pounced forward, gripping jiyong’s neck ever-so tightly. “I said behave,” he gritted through his teeth, “or I’ll leave you here all night.”_

  _“You wouldn’t do that,” jiyong said._

  _Seunghyun smirked because he was right, how could he leave such a masterpiece withering away on his bed, begging for him to fuck him senseless? It was too easy._

  _“Just fuck me,” jiyong rolled his eyes back, “please.”_

  _With a chuckle, seunghyun saddled jiyong, sitting on his upper chest._

  _“Can you handle it?” He asked._

  _“You know I can,” jiyong moaned in despair._

  _“What If I can’t stop?”_

  _“Then don’t,” jiyong said, “I don’t want you to.”_

  _Seunghyun drew smoke in his mouth before spraying it on jiyong’s chest, into his neck, and into his mouth, his tongue following shortly. He felt jiyong tremble underneath him._

  _He put his cigarette out and unzipped his pants, still straddling jiyong. Jiyong pleaded and squirmed underneath seunghyun’s body, his impatience grew every passing second._

  _Seunghyun stroked his dick a few times before pressing it between jiyong’s soft lips, his throat hitched and his heart sank. He pulled out slowly, stroking it again before shoving it in the warmness of jiyong’s mouth again. His hips shifted forward slowly and steadily, falling deeper and deeper into jiyong’s mouth. He grabbed jiyong’s nape  and thrusted harder, jiyong struggling beneath him. Jiyong’s legs sank into the bed, his toes curled, and his hands were helpless thanks to the restraint of the belt.  Seunghyun pulled away to let jiyong catch his breath and felt his chest cave in beneath him._

  _“More?” He asked, but before jiyong could say yes, he shoved it in again, thrusting deeper and deeper. He took his free hand to grab jiyong’s dick behind him and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Jiyong was helpless and gave in, his breath faltering and his wrists tightening. Seunghyun pulled away once more as jiyong took deep, faltering breaths._

  _Seunghyun crawled next to him, his knees sinking into the blankets. He let one of jiyong’s hands free before pressing his lips against his cheek, tracing small kisses down to his chest where he left a mark dead center._

  _“Fuck me,” jiyong whispered, his eyelids fell shut softly, as he recovered from the moments before._

  _“Show me how much you want it then,” he whispered back, placing jiyong’s trembling hand around his dick, guiding him with the pace and motions._

  _Jiyong followed suit, matching the rhythm and pace he knew seunghyun liked._

  _Seunghyun drew his head back as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his undershirt._

  _“Hyung, no,” jiyong pleaded._

  _“What?” He smirked, “don’t want me to take it off just yet?”_

  _“No,” he moaned, “please.”_

  _“Then work harder,” he said, buttoning his shirt up again._

  _He returned the favor and jerked jiyong’s dick, matching the pace with jiyong’s strokes, they were so in sync, their moans and stares were coordinated._

  _Seunghyun stopped and put his hands behind his back while jiyong did all the work, staring at him, intimidating him._

  _Jiyong wanted nothing more than to feel the sleek fabric of seunghyun’s suit against his bare skin again. There was something bittersweet about seunghyun being in control like this, for one it sent shivers down his spine like nothing he ever felt before in his life, it sent him in a trance, it made him feel small, but he liked it, he lived for this shit. On the other hand, he knew once seunghyun was given any kind of power, he’d abuse that power to his advantage, and that meant making jiyong wait until the very last minute to get what he wanted, and god he really hated him then— but the feeling of vulnerability left him wanting more. There was also something satisfying about watching seunghyun break, although he tried to stay dominant, he trembled too, moaning jiyong’s name softly between his teeth. There was something about watching a man in power become so weak that sent jiyong further into oblivion._

  _“Fuck,” seunghyun grunted, pulling jiyong’s hand away, lathered in his own pre-cum. He made jiyong suck his fingers clean before tying his hand back to the bedpost._

  _“Hyung,” jiyong whispered, “you can’t keep me waiting any longer, I don’t know if I can last any-“_

  _“Yes you can,” seunghyun interrupted abruptly, lowering himself to jiyong’s chest yet again, dragging his lips softly down to his hips and back up again. Jiyong’s hips pressed up into seunghyun’s chest and he laughed quietly into his skin. “You’re acting up.”_

  _“You’re making me,” jiyong cried._

  _“Maybe I’ll have to shut you up.”_

  _“Please,” he begged once more._

  _Seunghyun made his way between jiyong’s thighs, tracing his fingers on the inside of them, feeling the goosebumps amongst his skin. He picked his legs up over his shoulders before pressing into him, making jiyong yelp at the sudden entrance._

  _“This is what you wanted right?” He asked, pulling out slowly, teasing jiyong yet again. There was no response. “Why so quiet all of a sudden?” He pressed into him harder this time, and jiyong moaned louder. “Cat got your tongue?” He pulled away again, smirking as jiyong trembled, mouth agape and eyes shut tight. “You like this, right?” He thrusted into him harder than before as jiyong whimpered._

  _“Hyu—ng” he moaned._

  _“He talks,” seunghyun chuckled, setting the pace, he fucked him slowly, reaching as deep as he could._

  _“Harder, please” jiyong managed to plead in between his moans._

  _“Please…what?” Seunghyun asked._

  _“Please baby,” he cried, curling his fingers into fists at the bedpost._

  _That sent a shiver down seunghyun’s spine, sending him further into his hazy trance. He leaned forward, bending jiyong’s knees close to his chest and thrusted harder and faster, just as jiyong asked. This angle made for a deeper thrust as well, and he took advantage of that. He wrapped his hand around jiyong’s neck, muffling his moans and pleads for more._

  _“You’re so greedy,” seunghyun whispered into his ear biting softly at his lobe, making his way down his jaw with violent, nippy kisses._

  _The fabric of seunghyun’s suit rubbing against his skin amplified the intensity of seunghyun’s delivery somehow, it was like magic, and in that moment, he knew he wouldn’t want him any other way._

  _Seunghyun untied jiyong’s hands, given he’s had enough restraint, and honestly, he just wanted jiyong to mark his back again, to pull his hair and let his hands explore his body, maybe he was the greedy one._

  _Jiyong did just that, hands gliding up from his ass to his neck, to pulling at seunghyun’s sweaty, damp hair. As seunghyun thrusted harder and breathed into his neck, sending goosebumps down his body, he pressed his nails into seunghyun’s back, or at least what he could grab through the suit._

  _The room grew quiet for a moment minus the sound of breaking skin, he felt seunghyun’s warm breath pressed against his neck still, his skin could feel his cursing  and grunts that vibrated throughout his body. Seunghyun grabbed at the headboard, thrusting faster as his hips lost rhythm. Jiyong jerked himself, his other hand grasping  seunghyun’s nape._

  _“I’m close,” he whimpered, “seunghyun—“_

  _“Jiyong—“ he moaned, echoing into jiyong’s ear. He tried to bite at his cheek, dragging his bottom lip down his jaw, sending sloppy kisses as their breaths faltered together, seunghyun losing pace with his hips, and for once, he was speechless._

  _Jiyong couldn’t hold it in any longer, thrusting his hips up as he came on his chest, and stained seunghyun’s suit. Seunghyun grabbed jiyong’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he came inside jiyong, falling down onto his chest as they caught their breath._

  _Seunghyun buried his head into jiyong’s neck and pressed lazy kisses onto his skin, their chests recovering from their patchy breath._

_Jiyong reveled in this moment, seunghyun’s kisses and strokes of his hand with his thumb; there was nothing more satisfying than his dominant seunghyun becoming submissive and lovey, it was like night and day, and suddenly he wasn’t so intimidating again._


End file.
